Hostage
by Jazz's gurlz
Summary: Harmony has been kidnapped by the Decpticons! Awkward moments, humans turning into mechines, and insane perverts. More to come soon!
1. You're gonna be scrap metal

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I just like to write fanficts about them. Harmony is only 1/2 mine. Melody owns the rest. Now, on with the show!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Day one of being held hostage

Time: 10:00 p.m.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in a wheelie chair in the dark basement. Only ten short hours ago, the decpticons had snatched me from my bed, and were now holding me hostage.

"I swear to Primus, When Haren gets here, you're scrap metal!" I yelled at Freddie, who had been given the task of baby-sitting me.

"Shut up, girl, or I'll duct tape your mouth shut and tie you to that chair!" Freddie yelled back. He had lost his patience with me about eight hours ago, when I decided to kick him between the legs. Freddie hated that out of all of the decpticons, Matthew decided to force him to baby-sit me.

"At least she's pretty hot," he mumbled, "Could be worse."

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!" I screamed. Freddie snapped out of his trance.

"SHH!!! Do you want Matthew to come in here?" Freddie asked.  
"No..." I pouted.  
"Then I'd suggest you don't yell again"  
I curled my legs up and hugged my knees. Even Freddie could tell something was wrong with me.  
"Hey girl, what's the matter with you?" Freddie asked.  
"First off, my names not Girl. It's Harmony"  
"Okay, Harmony, what's the matter?"  
"What do you think?! I was kidnapped by you guys yesterday, and you put a slaggin' microchip in my head! Then ya'll kidnapped me again this morning, and now I'm being held hostage! If that's not a good reason to be upset, I don't know what is!" I exclaimed. I sighed and rested my forehead on my knees.

"Don't start crying. Stay strong," I thought, "Haren will be here soon. You'll get through this. Haren promised to never let anything happen to you. He promised..."

"What did ya say, girl- I mean, Harmony?" Freddie asked.  
"Huh?" I asked, and realized I had been mumbling out loud, "Nuthin'."

"Sure," Freddie said sarcastically.  
I was about to say something, but Matthew and Saul walked into the room.  
"Hello, girl," Matthew simply said to me. He turned to Freddie and said, "Freddie, you are dismissed for now. Saul is going to watch over the girl"  
"I have a name, ya know!" I shouted from behind Matthew.  
"I know. I choose not to call you it though," Matthew said with a smirk.  
"Why you little..." I started.

"Be nice, girlie, or we might have to do something to you," Matthew said as he winked at me.  
"Men..." I mumbled, "they've got nuthin' but perverted things on their mind. Why did I have to be kidnapped by a group of guys? Why couldn't there been some females in the group? But NO! It had to be a bunch of perverted _boys_!"  
Matthew turned to Saul and said, "Saul, I trust that you can keep the girl out of trouble. Do whatever you must to make her stay. Just don't kill her."  
"Yes sir. Can I do _anything_?" Saul asked.  
"Keep it within reason, Saul. Don't do anything stupid."

"Can do, Sir"  
Matthew turned towards Freddie and said, "Come with me. I've got another job for you." The two walked out, leaving me and Saul alone in the room.

"So, girlie," Saul started. He took a couple of steps closer to me.  
"Don't 'so, girlie' me!!!" I yelled, "I'm not your play thing that you can do whatever you wish with! I won't allow it"  
"Okay, girl, calm down. I'm not gonna do nothing to you"  
"HA! You just said you're not going to do nothing to me. That means that you're going to do something to me!" I said, using my "ninja logic," as I like to call it.  
"Slag, you're good," Saul said.  
"I know. Ya kinda learn to think that way, living with my family," I said.

Saul propped himself against the wall. "So, kid, what's your name?"  
"Harmony"  
"Harmony," he repeated, "Nice. So how old are you"  
"Why do you wanna know?" I asked.  
"I'm just curious."  
"Thirteen"  
He thought for a moment. "So you're only seven years younger than me"  
"And your point is...?" I asked.  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying."

"Hey, Saul, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"  
"Why me?"  
He gave me a confused look and said, "What do you mean?"  
"Why did you guys decide to kidnap me? Why did you put the microchip in my head?"  
"I honestly don't know. Matthew said we were going to use you, and we didn't bother asking why."  
The room was quite for a minute before I said, "Oh, and just so you know, you guys are gonna be scrap metal when Haren gets hold of you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note All of the characters are human versions of Transformers.  
Introductions are necessary:  
Matthew: Megatron

Saul: Starscream

Freddie: Frenzy

Haren: Hound

Harmony: Me aka: A character in "The Trouble with Twins" (a fanfict that Melody and I are writing)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A letter home

Once again, time for a disclaimer!! With our special guest... JAZZ!  
Jazz A'ight yo guys, Harmony 'ere don't own Transformers or anythin' else dat's mentioned 'ere dat's trademarked.  
Me (Harmony) Thanks, Jazz... And now... Day 2!!!! SPLEEEEEEE!!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 2 of being held hostage

time: 8:30 a.m.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up laying on a hard metal table with a thin blanket on top of me. I gazed up and noticed a pair of cold grey eyes starring at me.  
"It's about time you woke up," Matthew said, "We were starting to worry something went wrong"  
"What?" I asked, dazed and confused,"What happened? I don't remember what happened last night"  
"Nothing happened. We just slipped you some sleeping aids to knock you out."  
"WHAT?!?!? Why did you knock me out?"  
"Because we could," he said.  
"UGH! Why, I 'ought to..." I yelled. I tried to stand up, but the room started to spin. I laid back on the table.  
"Slow down, girlie, you're going to kill yourself doing something like that. It's been a long night."  
"I feel weird. What did you do to me?" I asked. I felt like something was missing from me, like I wasn't completely there. It was a weird feeling, hard to describe. When Matthew didn't answer, I repeated myself. "What did you do to me?"  
Matthew looked over at me and said, "Nothing that you need to be concerned about."  
"LISTEN, YOU PIECE OF SLAG!!! YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU DID, OR YOU'RE DEAD!!!!"  
"You'll find out soon enough. For now, don't concern yourself with it. Now, how about we go join everyone for some breakfast. We've got waffles," He said, grinning.  
"Fine. But don't think that being nice to me will get you anything you want," I said bitterly.  
"It doesn't hurt to try," Matthew replied slyly. He reached over and grabbed my wrist. I tried to writhe and pull away from his grip, but he held on tight. "No you don't, girlie," he said, " You aren't going anywhere. You're staying with me."  
I continued to try pulling away, but every time I pulled, he squeezed my wrist harder. I finally sighed and gave in.  
"That's a good girl," Matthew said triumphantly. He stroked my head like I was a dog. I jerked my head up and attempted to bite his hand. He snatched his hand away and said, "That's fine. I like them rough." He laughed at the thought that he had conjured in his mind.  
"ARGH!!!" I yelled.  
He laughed at me. "Come on, girl," he said. He led (more like dragged) me out of the room, down the hallway, and into a room about the size a tiny hotel room, that served as a kitchen, living room, and possibly someones' room. The room was filled with all sorts of noise and chaos. Including me and Matthew, I counted eight people crammed into the room.

"Since you'll be staying with us for awhile-" Matthew started.  
"Not if I can help it!" I interrupted.  
Matthew continued as if I hadn't said anything. "I might as well introduce you to everyone. You already know Saul and Freddie. Over there-" He pointed to a teenage boy, about my age, with chin length black hair. Matthew continued, "Is Reed. And next to him," he pointed at the scrawny child standing next to Reed, "Is one of Reed's brothers, Ryan. Their other brother is over there," he pointed towards a corner on the opposite side of the room, where another teenager sat. He had the hood of his black sweatshirt covering his face, so I couldn't tell what he looked like. Matthew said, " That's Loki. He's a little bit older than Reed. How old are you, girl?"  
I looked up at him and said, "I'll tell you if you stop calling me girl, and start callin' me Harmony"  
Matthew shook his head and said, "You win. How old are you, Harmony?"  
"Thank you! I'm thirteen."

"Oh. Loki's sixteen, Reed's fourteen, and Ryan's seven. You should go and talk to them"  
"Nah, I'm good." I said.  
"Okay, you asked for it," Matthew said. He yelled, "Hey, Loki, Reed, get your afts over here!" Loki jumped up and walked over to where we were standing.

Reed called from across the room,"Hold on!"  
Matthew yelled back, "Get your aft over here NOW!"  
"I'm commin', I'm commin'," Reed grumbled.  
"Yes sir?" Loki said when he walked up to us.  
"What is it this time?" Reed asked.  
Loki whacked his brother on the back of the head and said, "Be respectful, Reed."  
"Sorry," Reed said, "Yes sir?"  
Matthew said, "I just wanted to introduce you to Harmony. She'll be staying with us for a while. I'm going to go talk to your father. Can I trust you two to keep Harmony here?"  
"Yes sir!" they said, almost in unison.  
Matthew let go of my wrist and walked away. I looked at my wrist and saw it was bright red. I held it gently in my other hand.  
Loki turned to me and said, "I've heard a lot about you, at least, from what Saul and Freddie told us."

"What did they tell you?" I asked.  
"Just about how they knocked some guy out so they could get to you," Reed said.  
"They knocked out Haren?!?" I asked, concerned for my boyfriend.

"I dunno, they didn't know their names," Reed said, "but they did say it was a really muscular Native- American guy. They were brilliant! Their whole plan, it was so well planned out and"  
"Hello? Earth to Reed," I said, "You're talking to the person they kidnapped. I don't really want to hear how 'great' their plan was"  
"Sorry," he apologized.

"So Harmony, how have Matthew, Saul, and Freddie been acting towards you?" Loki asked.  
"Like any guys with 'bout five brain cells would when around a female. Pervertedly."

"I'm sorry. Those guys are pretty cool, usually. Just give them time."  
"No offence, Loki, but I'm really hoping I won't be here long enough to get to know them that well. I'd rather be at home."  
"None taken. If I were you, I'd feel the same way."  
A man's voice called across the room, "Breakfast is ready!"  
Loki looked over at me and said, "That's our dad, Stanley. Come on, before all the food's gone!" Loki put his arm around my shoulder and led me over to the kitchen.

----------------------------------  
Later that day

time: 8:00 p.m.  
----------------------------------  
The day was uneventful, up until 7:00. That's when I heard the voices for the first time. I don't know if it was the microchip, or something else, but I could hear all of the decpticons talking, and not in just any way. They could be anywhere and I'd still hear them. It was one- way telepathy, if you will. I first heard them when I was in the room the were letting me sleep in. Loki had been put in charge of watching me, at my request. He was one of the few people there who treated me like a normal person. We were sitting in the room, listening to some music off of his laptop, when I heard someone say, _"What are we going to do?"_  
I asked Loki, "Did you say something?"  
He paused the music and said, "No."  
"Well, did you hear someone say something?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I just thought I heard something. Never mind."   
He started playing the music again.

_ "What do you mean, what are we going to do?"_ another voice, that sounded strangely familiar, said.  
_ "With the girl. Now that she's completely transformed,"_ said the first voice, that also sounded familiar.  
_ "We keep her."  
"What if her family figure out where we are and what we did to her? Since one of her brother invented the stuff, it won't be long before they figure out what we've done to her."  
"We'll move again. They won't find us."  
"As you wish, sir."_

"Harmony? Are you okay?" Loki asked.  
I shook my head in confusion. "Loki, let me use the computer. I've gotta e-mail to Melody."  
"Okay," he said as he handed me the computer.  
"Keep watch for me," I said.  
"Sure thing."  
I opened my Gmail account and wrote an quick e-mail to my twin sister, Melody.

_Melody, _

_ I don't have much time, but I want to let you know what's going on. I've been kidnapped by 'cons. They stole Jack's organic metal stuff and are testing it on me. They have me in a synthoid form. The microchip they put in my head is a tracking device, so see if Jack can pick up a signal from it. I'm okay, don't worry about me. Tell everyone that I'm fine, except for feeling sexually harassed by Matthew, Saul, and Freddie. Slag, here they come. I've gotta go. I love you and miss you!!! Give Haren a big hug for me! _

_Love,  
Harmony_

With tears gathering in my eyes, I pressed send. I just prayed that they could find me in time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
0.0 Duh Duh Duhhhhh!!!!! Organic Metal??? Oh yeah, you heard right!!! To be continued...

More introductions!  
----------------------

Stanley- Soundwave

Loki- Lazerbeak

Ryan-Ravage

Reed-Rumble

Melody- Read "The Trouble with Twins"

Jack- Wheeljack

Haren- Hound


	3. Homesickness and Perverts

Disclaimer: In case you didn't realize it already, I don't own Transformers, nor do I own anything mentioned in this chapter that is trademarked and/or copyrighted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 3

Time: 7:00 p.m.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat alone in the room. Loki was off doing something, so he trusted me enough to leave me unsupervised. He left me his laptop, which he probaly wasn't supposed to do. I doubted that Matthew would be okay with me surfing the web by myself. Unfourtanatly, only Loki, Ryan, and Stanley were the only people at the Decpticon base that treated me like a normal person. Matthew, Saul, and Freddie were perverts, and Reed, honetly, was a jerk.

"Come on, download already!" I mumbled to the computer. I was trying to download the Myspace IM, hoping to be able to contact my family, who for some reason all had Myspaces, excpet for my five year old brother, Brad. "Yes! Finaly!" I mumbled when the program finished downloading. The window for the IM opened. I typed in my email address and password, and pressed the login button. All of my family was logged off, excpet for one of my brothers, Sam. I pressed the "send an IM" button and typed,  
"Sam? Are you there?"  
He quickly typed back, "Harmony? Is that you?"  
"Yes, Sam, it's me. Go get Melody for me."  
"Okay. Be right back."  
I waited for what seemed like forever while Sam went to get Melody.  
A message popped up that said, "Harmony?"  
"Yeah, Melody. Who else?"  
"OHMYGOSH!!! Harmony, where are you? What happened? Are you okay? Everyone's so worried about you!"  
"Did you get the email I sent you last night?"  
"I didn't check."  
"Check it right now. It's important."  
"A'ight. Hold on."  
While I waited for her to read the email, I turned on some music from my Myspace. About five minutes later, Melody typed,  
"Har?"  
"Yeah, I know."   
"I've gotta go get everyone. Be right back."  
"Otay"  
I minimized our conversation when I heard a knock at the door. I turned around and saw Ryan at the door. "Hey Ryan," I said, "What's crackin'?"  
"Your head, if someone catches you on the computer," Ryan said, "Where's Loki?"  
"I dunno. He ran off about a half hour ago. He didn't tell me where he was goin'."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks anyways," Ryan said. He ran out the door, and down the hallway.  
I picked up the laptop and saw that Melody had typed a message back.

"Everyone's here. Should I show them your email?" she had typed.  
"Nah, I'll just them."  
"Okay, if you want to."  
"Okay, guys, here's the deal. 'Cons kidnapped me. They also stole the formula for Jack's organic metal, and they tested it on me. I'm in a synthoid form now, but the 'cons don't realize that I know what they did to me. The microchip that they put in my head, the one that's also a tracking device, gave me this weird thing so I can hear them talking, no matter where they are. Can you guys see if you can pick up a signal from the microchip?"  
Melody typed back after a minute, "Richie wants to know if you've been hurt "  
I rolled my eyes and typed, "Physicaly, no"  
"Okay. Dad, Sean, Jasper, Jack, Richie, Sam, and Steve are holding Haren back, 'cause he's about to go on a killing spree."  
"Tell them I'm fine. Matthew, Saul, and Freddie may be perverts, but I'm fine. They haven't done anything like that to me yet."  
"He's still slagged off."  
"By the way, Musa, Song, Peter, Eli, Amy, Brad, Dad, Jasper, Richie, Haren, Sam, Steve, Jack, and Sean all say hi."  
"Hiya, everyone!" I suddenly heard foot steps comming down the hallway. "Slag it. I've gotta go. They're comming. I love and miss you guys!!"  
"At least one of us will be online at all times, so IM us when ever you can."  
"I will, if Loki will let me use his laptop. Love you!"  
"Love you too."  
I logged off and closed the laptop. As soon as as I had hidden the laptop, Matthew walked in.  
"Hello, girl," he said.  
"What do you want now?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to check on you. Why is there nobody keeping an eye on you?"  
"I dunno. I guess Loki trusts me."  
"Well, since nobody is around, I guess I'll stay here with you."  
"You don't have to. I'm okay with being alone."  
"Why don't you want me to stay with you?"  
"Because, really, you're kinda perverted," I said hesitantly.  
"Oh, you think I'm perverted now? Well, just wait untill later," Matthew said. He walked out of the room.  
"Wonderful," I thought. I walked back over to where I had hidden the laptop and took it out. I restarted it and logged into Myspace IM.  
Melody was still online. A message popped up that said, "Back already?"  
"Yep," I typed back, "Matthew came to check on me. Is anyone still with you?"  
"Haren. He wants to talk to you."  
"YES! LET ME TALK TO HIM!!"  
I waited while Melody gave Haren the computer.

"Harmony! Are you alright, girlie?" He typed.  
"I'm fine, but do me a favor."  
"I'd do anything for you."  
"Don't call me girlie."  
"Okay. Why?"  
"That's all I'm called around here. It's really annoying."  
"What have they done to you?"  
"Umm... What do you mean?"  
"The retarted perverts. Have they done _that_ to you?"  
"Oh. _That_. Nothing like that yet, but Matthew was just in here, and he suggeted something along those lines"  
"Don't let him do anything to you. You're only thirteen."  
"I won't let him. Don't worry, Haren. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
"I know. I worry about you every moment of the day. I can't help but wonder."  
"I'll be home soon, Haren. Stay strong."  
"I love you."  
I teared up when I read those three simple words. I typed back, "I love you, too."  
"Are you crying?" Haren asked.

I grinned and typed back, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Don't cry. You're gonna make me start crying."  
"I miss you SO much."  
"I miss you too. I want to have revenge on those 'cons!"  
"I know you do. You'll have it soon enough."  
"Melody wants to talk to you. I love you."  
"I love you, too. I'll see you soon."  
"It won't be soon enough."  
"I feel the same way. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Just talking to Haren for those few minutes lifted my spirits higher than the clouds. I felt as if I could excape from the jail that kept me awat from my lover, my family, and my friends. I knew that it was impossable, though. I wiped the tears off my cheaks with the back of my hand and pulled the hood of Loki's sweatshirt over my head. Loki had let me borrow his "emo sweatshirt," as I called it, earlier, and I hadn't given it back. I was getting a weird feeling about Loki, but shook it off.

Melody had already typed back a message, "Hey girlie, you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Just a little homesick."  
"We all miss you so much. Jack's working on locating you, but he said something about it being a different signal, or something like that. What ever he said, he wasn't happy about it."  
"I wonder what's wrong."  
"Here, you want to ask him? He's right here."  
"Sure, why not."  
"Mm-kay... hold on a sec."  
Jack was one of my favorite siblings. He always let me and Harmony test his inventions, even if they did have a tendency of blowing up.  
"Hiya, Harmony. What's up, besides the obvious?"  
"Melody said there was something wrong, and you couldn't pick up a signal from the chip. What's the matter?"  
"Your microchip and my tracking device have different frequancies. I'll keep trying, but I have no idea how long it'll take me to figure out how to get on your frequancy. If only there was some way to change the signal on your microchip."  
"I know, Jack. If there was, I'd do it in a heartbeat."  
"Oops!"  
I giggled and typed, "What did you blow up now?"  
"Umm... my tracking device..."  
I laughed and typed, "Good going, brainiac. Three words for you... Bless your heart."  
"It's not a big problem. Just needs a new wire... or two."  
I heard footsteps from the hallway again. I typed, "Slag it. I've gotta go again. They're comming back. Bye!"  
"Love ya, little sis. Stay safe. Bye. Haren and Melody say bye, too."  
"Bye guys!"  
I slammed the laptop closed, and put it in its hideing place before (who ever was comming) got to the room. Of course it was three of the people that I did not want to see right then. It was Freddie, Saul, and Matthew, and they all looked too happy to be up to anything good.  
"What do you guys want now?" I asked.  
"What do we want?" Freddie repeated.

"What we want is something we probally can't have," Saul said.  
"Something from you," Matthew said suggestivaly.  
"Oh, you mean the microchip in my head?" I asked.  
"Not quite," Matthew said, "Guess again."  
"No, I'd rather not," I said, "I'm bad at guessing."  
"You know what we want. Think about it," Matthew said, "You're a girl, and we're guys. Put two and two together."  
"Oh," I said, blushing, "_That_."  
"Yes, girl. Now we're getting somewhere," Matthew laughed, amused at my reaction.  
"Umm..." I stuttered, "I... ahh..." My cheeks felt hot, and were probally fire- engine red.

"Here, girlie, we'll be nice and let you choose which one of us gets you first," Matthew said. He gleemed like a child opening presents on Christmas morning.  
"You can't do this to me! You just can't!" I exclaimed.  
"And why not?!?!" Saul asked.  
"Because..." I started, but thought for a moment, "Because I'm pregnet!" Obviousaly I wasn't really, but it was the first thing I could think of. "Wait," I thought, "What did I just say"  
"You're WHAT!?!" The three guys said in unison. Their jaws dropped in shock.  
"You heard me," I said. I thought silently, "This is not gonna work."  
"How? Who? When?" I was bombarded with questions from all three of the guys.  
"One at a time, one at a time," I said. I felt a bit dizzy, but I didn't know why.  
"Me first!" Freddie said.  
"No, me first!" Saul yelled at Freddie.  
"Both of you shut up!" Matthew yelled at the two of them.  
"How 'bout you guys raise your hands, and I'll call on you?" I suggested.  
"How 'bout you shut up and take your clothes off!" Matthew yelled at me.  
"No way. I ain't your girl, so I'm not gonna do that with you!" I exclaimed.  
"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Matthew said, "You two," he pointed at Saul and Freddie, "Get out. Girl, you stay here." He shoved Freddie and Saul out the door, slammed the door shut and locked it.  
"Oh slag, oh slag, oh slag!" I thought, "What's he gonna do to me? I'm too young. He can't do this to me"  
Matthew laughed evily. "Well, girlie, it's just you and me. Soon enough we'll have another girl here, though. Double the fun"  
"Who?" I asked.  
"I sent Loki and Reed to lure your twin sister here," Matthew said, "But that's besides the point. It's time we had a little fun." He walked over to the supply closet in the corner of the room and pulled out a rope.

"Wh- What are you going to do with that?" I asked, though I already knew the anwser to that.  
"Use your imagination," Matthew said, "Now, close your eyes and relax."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
0.o - uhhhhhhh...

Holy Cow! That was akward to write! Sorry, but my mind's in the gutter. I think it may be stuck there for a while, so just bear with me while I get through this! Note: The entire story isn't gonna be like this!

Introduction time (again... Sorry)  
---------------------------------------------

Dad (Actual name is Oliver) - Optimus Prime

Sean- Skyfire

Richie (Full name is Richard) - Rachet

Sam- Sunstreaker

Steve- Sideswipes

Brad- Bumblebee

Jasper- Jazz

Amy- A character from the fan fict "All That Jazz" by Zexion666. It's a AWESOME story!!!!!! TF name- Blazer

Musa- See "The Trouble with Twins"

Song- See "The Trouble with Twins"

Eli- Ironhide

Peter- Prowl


End file.
